The RCMI Administration Core will provide the necessary leadership, guidance and support to fully develop all proposed activities. Efforts will be devoted to further the enhancement of the research infrastructure to conduct competitive research in the targeted areas. The strength of the human infrastructure will be maintained through an aggressive recruitment and retention effort. PSM will continue to nurture the philosophy of establishing effective partnerships with research-intensive institutions as a mechanism to further elevate its infrastructure, in order to enforce accountability, a comprehensive Evaluation Program, containing measurable goals and objectives, will be implemented with the collaboration of an External Evaluator. All aspects of the program will be continuously assessed by both formative and summative evaluations. Moreover, in full recognition of the need of developing faculty into competitive, mainstream investigators, a formal Mentorship Program is presented. Efforts will be devoted to reinforce the institutionalization of RCMI activities within this funding cycle.